Skin Them Heads
by getacloset
Summary: After getting rid of the Klu Klux Klan I set my target towards the Neo-Nazi.


Skin Them Heads by DaSolution

Summary: After getting rid of the Klu Klux Klan I set my target towards the Neo-Nazi.

Disclaimer: I do not belong to any White or Black Supremacist groups WHATSOEVER! This is just a fiction story, all the messed-up crap that the Neo-Nazis has done in their history are not.

Chicago, Illinois.

After me and my crew wiped out the KKK at Stone Mountain, Georgia, we got news that the Neo-Nazi was planning to have a big conference in Chicago. Not one to waste an opportunity to clean up white trash, I got my crew together and went straight to Chicago. They were holding their conference at the Sears Centre arena.

The Neo-Nazis was basically Europe's (in particular Germany) answer to the KKK. They pretty much came out after World War I but they were a small sect until Hitler joined. They ain't like the bullshit you probably saw on 'American History X.' I mean a bunch of honkies with Ed Norton beating some brothas on the basketball court… motherfucker please! Not even if they had Larry Bird on their team would they beat some brothas in hoops (I hate that motherfucker Larry Bird). While the KKK attracted all the redneck, white trash, assholes in the South, the Neo-Nazis attract all the redneck, white trash, assholes from everywhere else, so you could say they're slightly better educated, slightly.

We didn't have much time to train for that assignment as we did for the KKK one but I was able to go over some of the steps for some of my men. I told them that they will be wearing a mask, pretending to be white Neo-Nazi members. I had to train them in keeping their asses tight when they walk, speak with a flat voice, listen to punk rock music since that's what most of those Neo-Knuckleheads listen to, and learn some German words and expressions. Those that were going to be in disguise had to become bald, that included me. We didn't have to train using Fox News, or Right-wing rhetoric they like to spiel since we already did that for the KKK training. After the quick preparation we got our equipments and weapons ready for the takeover.

We entered in during the twilight to make sure no saw us. When we got there I surveyed the building and strategized on our attack. I brought my plans along sot that me and the captains can discuss it and tweak it along the way. During our discussion the captains found a few holes in my plan and fixed it, but for the most part it was pretty much solid. Then after the discussion, a final plan was made. Using the plan, I had my men hide in various places in the arena and the few who could imitate a white person were going to wear the disguises and come with me next morning. I too was going to be disguised as a white person.

While I was in the building I went into the main area. It looked like they already had the place set up for tomorrow. I saw a huge poster of Adolf Hitler, which wasn't much of a surprise to me since they worship that dickhead. What did come as a surprise (or maybe it shouldn't) was the poster next to it, a poster of that dumb fuck George W. Bush. I also saw some posters of Lee Atwater, Heinrich Himmler, Joseph Goebbels, Jesse Helms, Ronald Reagan, and even Howard Green! How the hell do they know that bastard?! They also had a picture of that bitch William John Beattie somewhere.

After making sure that everything went according to the plan, I went to the head security of Sears Centre and paid him off. Tomorrow the security guards will comply with my men when they stick them up. The men stayed the night at the arena while I and the other men went back to our hideout.

After a good night's rest we got our weapons and head straight to the arena.

Before we left in our 1982 customised GMC van, I gave my men one quick pointer. "Remember now, these are not the eco-friendly, yoga-loving, organic-food eating, hippie and yuppie types. These are a bit less sophisticated white trash, so talk like you're a poster child for Fox News."

"No problem boss." DeVaughn said. He's good at imitating white people so I knew I had to bring him along for that mission.

As we were about to get out of the van I remember something very important.

"Hey don't leave yet, I nearly forgot. Take this spray and spray in on yourselves."

"What is it boss?" One of my men said.

"It's a spray that contains the scent of mayonnaise, stale potato chips, and a wet dog."

"Why do we have to spray it ourselves?"

"So that you can smell like a white person. If you come in with your natural odour they will know right away that you're not one of them."

"Thanks boss."

"No problem, now let's get moving."

So as soon as we about to enter the building I called up Stealz, my left-hand man. He was up in the balcony section.

"It's everything ready."

"Yeah boss, everything's aight up here."

"Now remember the plan, wait until I give you the signal."

"Aight bet, peach out."

"Peace out."

We were able to get inside without any problems, even though we were carrying weapons. It's probably one of a few conferences where carrying a weapon is not only allowed, but strongly encouraged!

We walked around the main area, observing the scene around us while trying our best to deal with the wet dog smell. The atmosphere in the arena was what you expect from a group of paranoid insecure crackers. There were stands displaying the latest weapon, vendors showing off their pamphlets and books, and people talking about stupid shit. Those whitebreads were talking about how the Jews were trying to control the world, how to breed proper white kids, how white kids were watching too much BET, how the blacks were taking over the NBA and the NFL and other dumb shit. All of this was going on while we were hearing a nauseous mix of hardcore punk music, German music, country music and that untalented dumbfuck G.G. Allin.

Also in the building were important people in government and even some celebrities. I saw quite a few U.S. politicians in the convention, that didn't surprise me too much since a good deal of those Americans are racist bastards. I also saw a few Canadian politicians as well, including Gordon Campbell, the premiere of British Columbia. He is also known as _Newt of the North_, named after that bastard Newt Gingrich. I didn't see Newt in this convention but he was in the KKK one and one of my men killed that redneck son-of-a-bitch. There were other Canadian-based White Supremacist groups in the conference, like the Aryan Guard, the Canadian Heritage Alliance, and a few others.

Gordon was talking to three other assholes I wanted to get rid of for a long time. Marc Lemire, the last president of the Heritage Front organisation, now currently runs the Canadian Patriots Network website, your typical white nationalist/supremacist website. He escaped when we attacked their headquarters back in 2001. Next to Marc and across from Gordon was Glenn Bahr, the founder of Western Canada For Us, an organisation that didn't last longer than five months. Right next to Bahr and Campbell was the biggest redneck in all of Canada, Paul Fromm. That Aryan asshole has formed many white nationalist organisations and caused a lot of shit to non-whites. I wanted to kill him badly be he seemed to escape all the time. Well the outcome will be different this time; I'll make sure his old white ass is finally done.

All three of them knew me and they really, really, really, hate my guts. Good, the more they hate me, the better I feel. They've hired people to kill me but I or someone in my organisation ended up killing them.

Then there were the speeches and testimonials going on. We heard about six of them but they can all be summarised into one paragraph.

_Jew, jew, jew, jew, nigger, sieg heil! Jew, jew, jew, Mexican, Arab terrorist, 9/11, jew, jew, jew, sieg heil! Jew, jew, jew, chink, white power, jew, jew, jewish liberal media, jewish conspiracy, jew, sieg heil! Jew, jew, jew, jew, nigger, nigger, nigger, nigger, jew, jew, jew, jew, nigger, nigger, nigger, nigger, jew, jew, jew, jew, jew, buy my book/pamphlet, visit my website, sieg heil!_

Yep, that summarise all the speeches and testimonies.

Finally came the part that we've been waiting for, the music. There's a reason why and it has nothing to do with the music itself.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the Screwballers!"

Most of the people started in a circle and the band started to play. Eventually a mosh pit was formed. I figure let those skinhead readnecks beat themselves up so I did nothing. The group played a few more songs and more mosh pit madness was going on. The same trend continued on for the next three bands, lasting in total of two hours. Luckily for me I had my iPOD with me so I was able to listen to real music and not get tortured by that honky shit.

When the so-called _music _was done, about 60% of the men were too hurt or beaten up in the mosh pit to do anything, so I decided that it was the best time to attack. I called Stealz up to get the men ready.

"Steals, it's me. It looks like most of the losers here are banged up, let's attack them now while they're weak."

"No doubt, over and out."

So the men came out of their hiding places and attacked the skinheads that were outside of the main area.

One of the leaders got news of what happened and quickly got up to the podium.

"We got word that there's a group of dark-skinned men attacking our brothers in the outer lobby."

The skinheads inside were shocked that this was going on. I and the rest of my boys weren't. The leader went on to explain more.

"There's only one person who would pull such a thing on us, and it ain't the FBI."

By then I knew it was about time to let them know who could do such a thing.

"It's ME!" I shouted as I pull the white mask off my face. The rest of the crew did the same and shock came to most of the honkies in the room. Before they could react, my boy Stealz and his crew came from hiding in the balcony and started to shoot at those pasty ricecakes.

One of those wet-dog smelling skinheads came right after me but he didn't know that I had a blunt weapon in my jacket, and no it wasn't The Solution. That's reserved for fags, dykes, trans-mutants, and especially bi-sluts. What I was dealing with here were stupid-ass crackers. Instead I pulled out my sledgehammer. As that cracker came within reach I pulled out my sledgehammer and thrust him at the stomach using the top of the sledgehammer. Then while using my strength I swung right to his head with the sledgehammer, smashing it in the process. All of this was going on while the Smashing Pumpkin's song _Bullet with Butterfly Wings_ was blasting through the speakers.

My eyes grew wild, my teeth clinched in rage, my adrenaline was kicking, I was ready to fuck up some mother fuckers, killing those pale-skinned bastards without any mercy. The next one came up to me with a hunter knife, challenging me to a fight.

"You may be good with guns boy, but can you take me out like a real man?"

I smirked at him when he said that, he didn't know that hand-to-hand combat was my specialty. My response was "come and see you nasty-ass, white trash, motherfucker."

So he took a swipe at me but he missed. As soon as I saw an opening to his lower section I went for a right hook to the abdomen, then gave him a short yet stiff left jab to the gut. After that short spurt of offence he was hurting and I saw it in his eyes, much as he was trying to hide it. I quickly grabbed him by the back of his shiny head and slam him down to the ground. Finally I grabbed my sledgehammer from the floor and swung right at his head. He head was smashed like a pumpkin and a small smile came to my face.

About 30 metres away I saw Gordon Campbell. He saw me and tried to run away but I was able to capture up to him. I got up to Gordon and punch him in the face.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do this to you. You've been hiding from me for a long time. Well guess what, the hiding ends here, and so does your life."

"Please spare me, please," that wussy man said to me. He likes to act tough when he's on camera but off camera he's a pussy.

I punched him in the face again and told him to "shut da fuck up bitch! You and most of the bastards of Western Canada are bringing the country to the ground. It's only fitting that you get to go down with the rest of the country. I've known that you were a racist bastard for a long time. I've seen you at the Heritage Front conventions when they existed before I wiped them out. I'm gonna make sure that this is the last convention you'll ever attend to."

So I punch him in the stomach and then I pulled out my .44 Magnum and shot him right at his head. He was finally dead, and Canada will be a better country without him. Then I went after the other three with my shotgun. Marc Lemire saw me and tried to run away but I caught up with him and hit him with the end of my shotgun. Then I blasted it on him, he was dead.

Next I saw Glenn Bahr and I shot him with the shotgun as well. Then finally I saw that son-of-a-bitch Paul Fromm. I quickly grabbed him and slammed him down to the ground.

"Your white-ass ain't gonna escape this time."

"That's what you think."

While lying down he tried to kick me at my balls but I was able to block it and then I was able to break his leg by slamming his leg right to my knees. He was screaming in pain but I could care less, in fact I was enjoying it. Then I stomped on his body a few times with my combat boots. He was screaming for me to stop but I kept on going til my feet were hurting. After that I pulled that cracker up and smashed his ribs with my sledgehammer. Now that he was too weak to do anything I pulled out my shotgun and pointed it to his head at point-blank range. I pulled the trigger and blasted his head off. Pieces of his head were everywhere.

Thirty minutes later it was all over. There was nothing but piles of carcasses lying throughout the floor. My men were behind me and I just smile, knowing that we just did a satisfying job. I had to leave quickly though, because the smell of decaying flesh and Caucasian body odour was just too much for my nose.

THE END


End file.
